


Things Unspoken

by HDLynn



Series: The Caretaker Series [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Childcare, Domestic Things, F/M, Fluff, helmets are hard to emote through, slight communication issues, two idiots who dont know what pining is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: Din finally broke down and hired someone to help him out with the baby. He finds he might like the new domestic atmosphere then even he truly realizes.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: The Caretaker Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720672
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	Things Unspoken

Din couldn’t help but smile when he found his two charges playing hide and seek. She was good with the kid, or ‘Vert’ as she had dubbed him. It was not a proper name, but neither was ‘kid’. Din had not come up with a proper name as of yet for his ad’ika. He wanted the name to have meaning, but nothing had quite seemed to fit.

Leaning against the wall of the Crest, he continued to watch as she pretended not to be able to find the kid, who was currently giggling underneath a tarp. She made a show of looking everywhere except for under the tarp until his giggling grew louder.

It was a far cry from the week the Mandalorian had cracked and decided he needed to hire help with the kid. Four days of a fussy baby and no sleep would break most mortals, even those clad in beskar. The kid had been irritable, not eating or sleeping well, and constantly mouthing everything. Din didn’t know what to do.

Maker, she had seen him for just a few minutes and she had figured out that he was pushing through a new set of teeth and immediately recommended extra soft foods and some mouth safe teething gel to soothe away some of the pain. Din could have cried when she got the kid to take a nap that first day after they had gotten the proper supplies.

“I heeeear you!” she said with a smirk, walking over to the hiding place and crouching down. “I found you!”

She gathered Vert up in her arms as the both of them giggled when she tickled little green feet.

The kid seemed to have sensed Din’s presence, probably something to do with the wizard powers he had and gave a happy squeak at finding him in the doorway. She put the kid down when he made his want known and the little green alien scampered over to Din only to ask to be picked up again.  
Din obliged his charge. He nestled into the crook of Din’s arm before sighing and going limp in relaxation.

“He should sleep well tonight,” she said with a smirk, “we’ve been running around for the past hour and I think he is finally tuckered out. Once we get his tummy full he should go out like a light.”

She was interrupted by a slightly grumpy Vert, who whined in Din’s arms. He noticed him making an odd motion with his one hand, moving it back and forth towards his little mouth.

“What’s that, Vert? You want a drink?” she asked. She mimicked the motion he was making, but, with her motion, Din could see she was pretending to drink from a cup in her hand. It probably helped she had more than three fingers to mimic the action.

The kid burbled out a happy confirmation.

She grabbed a cup and some of the blue milk and poured out some for the kid. She turned back to Din with a slightly sheepish smile.

“I hope you don’t mind, I started teaching Vert some baby sign language. He’s picked it up really quickly. He seems to be at a similar developmental stage that my nieces and nephews were at eighteen months old. Able to understand and communicate, just not verbally yet,” she explained as she handed the cup up to Vert, who was still in Din’s arms.

“I don’t mind,” he said, slightly in awe while also wondering why he had not thought of it himself. The sign she had used was not one he knew in Tusken Sign, but it was logical and easy to understand.

“What else has he picked up?” Din asked.

“Let’s see,” she pondered for a moment, “he’s picked up a couple, more, drink, of course, and, eat.” She showed Din the signs she had been using in conjunction with the words.

“That’s…that’s good.”

She grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling from the tiny bit of praise. The look made Din feel awkward and flushed underneath his armor. He had to look away to collect himself and decided the kid was a safe subject to look at.

“I just used what I remember from when some of my nieces and nephews were around his age. I know some other signs from a hearing-impaired friend, but those…aren't so polite, I didn’t teach Vert any of those.” She laughed nervously as she rambled before going silent.

Din got over his malfunctioning brain long enough to look back over at her. She was looking down at her hands and picking at the cuffs on her shirt. Anxious, he thought. She had noticed him not being able to hold her gaze and probably thought he was unhappy with her.

Kriff, Din could kick himself. Normally, he was thankful that others were not able to read him. He knew a lifetime under the helmet had made him, well, unschooled in actually keeping his facial expressions in check. He didn’t have to. He could be in any high stakes situation and no one would know if he was freaking out or not because they couldn’t see his face. But right now…right now he felt a world apart. He didn’t like being made aware of that chasm.

“It’s a good idea,” he said. “I would have never thought to try it with the kid.”

  
She looked back up with a weak smile, “I really don’t know many signs, but,” she shrugged, “we can adapt things as needed, right?”

All Din could do was murmur an agreement as the kid started stuffing his free hand into his slobbery mouth to gum on. This time he held her gaze as her smile turned more genuine again, that smile lit an ember deep in his chest.

He held onto that warm feeling later in the evening as everyone else settled down to bed. That warmth was familiar in a distant kind of way, like it was being dredged up from a murky ocean. Yet, for all the familiarity, it was foreign enough that he was not able to pin down what it was. He was sure he would be able to figure out, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready for the answer. 

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of ASL being used with babies (and thus Baby Yoda) has been rattling around for a bit but an interaction with spacegayofficial on their tumblr ask blog (One Hell of an Ask Blog) got my butt into actually doing it.


End file.
